In particular, yet not restrictive manner, the disclosure concerns recycling of sheet shaped panels comprising wood fibers, especially laminates floorings. However, the disclosure is as well applicable to building panels in general. The present disclosure is particularly suitable for use in floating floors, which are formed of floorboards which are made up of one or more preferably moisture-proof upper layers of decorative laminate or decorative plastic material, an intermediate core of wood-fiber-based material or plastic material and preferably a lower balancing layer on the rear side of the core.
The following description of known techniques, problems of known systems and objects and features of the disclosure will therefore, as a non-restrictive example, be aimed above all at this field of application and in particular laminate flooring. However, it should be emphasised that the disclosure can be used in optional floorboards where the floorboards preferably have a core and at least one surface layer, The disclosure can thus also be applicable to, for instance, floors with one or more surface layers of wood, plastic material, flexible fibers such as needle felt or combinations of different materials, for instance wood, plastic, cork, rubber or other materials that are used as surface layers in floors.